


Hiss

by norseblue



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-07
Updated: 2002-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norseblue/pseuds/norseblue





	Hiss

 

A bead of sweat slithers down his face, tracing the curve of his cheekbone and the line of his nose, and pools just above his upper lip. A sharp, pink tongue flicks out quickly, catching the salty droplet.

Another drop forms at his bare shoulder and slowly snakes it's way down the lean, muscled forearm, to finally be absorbed by the nylon band of his wristwatch.

His sleeveless shirt, once white but now a sort of dirty pale yellow, has a bib of sweat, soaked through and translucent, barely revealing brown, muscled flesh, faintly tinted pink by a two day old sunburn.

His jeans hang loosely over his slim hips, exposing a three-inch wide expanse of tan skin, peppered with tiny droplets of sweat trickling leisurely down the V of his pelvis.

He digs his toes deeper into the sand, the salt working it's way inside the band-aid over the heel of his foot and into the gash where the stray glass shard on the beach had sliced through his skin. He exhales through his teeth but otherwise ignores the pain, because it reminds him of walking across the dunes with Viggo. Of crying out in pain as he felt his flesh tear.

Of Viggo setting him down on the blazing sand. Of the flush in Viggo's face as he blew across the small wound.

Of the feel of sand on his naked back and flesh somehow hotter than the sun-baked sand pressed along his chest and hip.

Of the fire in his veins as he came across his own belly, his semen mixing with Viggo's and with the sand. Falling asleep in the sun and waking to the feel of waves at his feet. Knowing the tide was coming in and Viggo was gone.

And so Orlando leans against the deck, with the sun on his face and the sand at his feet, and gasps at the pain.

_Breathe._


End file.
